


Move

by inasiriusrelationship



Series: Ml reveal week [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bee Chloé Bourgeois, F/M, I cannot believe this fandom made me ship this, but oh well, chlonath, nathanael is a protective bean and a Queen Bee fanboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inasiriusrelationship/pseuds/inasiriusrelationship
Summary: Written for ML Reveal Week, day 3: ReluctantChloé isn't used to Nathanael challenging her, but he's not about to just let her go and get herself killed.





	Move

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2 am again - I'm sensing a pattern forming. *sigh* again, this is just an unbetaed, unedited, rushed mess but I wanna push myself to finish all the prompts in time... Have a little clonath, for a change.  
> And thank you all so much for the lovely feedback on the two previous prompts, they made my day ^.^

The akuma had hit the school once again; at least this time she wasn’t to blame, Chloé thought to herself, as she was forced to retreat into an empty classroom with a handful of other students. She didn’t even know the girl behind Dynamite, had never seen her before in her life. And wasn’t that just the stupidest name ever for the stupidest akuma ever. Honestly, she just went around blowing stuff up with no apparent motivation – who did that? What a terrible villain. She’d bet what triggered the damn butterfly was just as stupid, but alas, now she was stuck in yet another battle that would surely ruin her hair, regardless of how short it’d be.

Scowling, the blond palmed her purse, reassured by Pollen’s presence inside, and made to dash for the door when she was suddenly stopped by a pale hand; it pulled her back and behind a desk until she found herself staring into the angry turquoise eyes of Nathanael Kurtzberg.

Oh.

Had they always been that vibrant a color? Had she really never noticed before?

“Chloé”, the redhead hissed, his fingers still wrapped tightly around her wrist. “What the hell do you think you’re doing? I didn’t think even you would be so damn stupid.”

Well, than snapped her out of her reverie. She sneered at the boy and shook her hand free, narrowing her eyes menacingly. “I beg your pardon?”

For once, the shy artist seemed unperturbed by her intimidation techniques. “You can’t go out there! You’ll just be one more person in danger. We need to wait for Queen Bee and the lot of them to come and defeat the akuma – and they don’t need the added distraction of saving an attention addict like you!”

Chloé stared at him, mouth open in shock – first she fumed at his accusation, but then a small part of her brain latched onto the fact that he’d only bothered to mention _her_ by name, and that made her feel… something –  until a scream echoed through the school. She shook her head and looked away, her voice down to a mumble. “You’re an idiot.” She told him, and made to get up, but he stopped her again, a frustrated sigh escaping his lips. “I didn’t mean- I’m sorry, Chloé, but I can’t…” He seemed at a loss for words for a moment, then his jaw tightened and he stared her down firmly. “I’m not letting you go out there.”

The mayor’s daughter let out a humorless laugh, even though something tingly and warm had twisted in her chest at his words. She pushed it down; this was not the time, nor the place, and _surely_ not the person either. “Oh, I’d like to see you try and stop me, really.” Nathanael gritted his teeth, and had just opened his mouth to retort when a blast echoed far closer to them than any previous one, knocking the desk covering them away and propelling them all the way to the back of the classroom. They were lucky it didn’t crush them, slamming through the back window instead, while they rolled on the hard wood floor; the redhead landed on top of her, arms braced on either side of her head so that Chloé found herself looking directly at his face. They blinked at each other for a few seconds before he cleared his throat and got up quickly, offering her a hand. “We should try to find some place safe to wait this out.”

The blond released a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding then shook her head and got up on her own, brushing herself off as she stared out the wrecked window; she could see a single black clad figure chasing the god damn explosive akuma, but ladybug and vixen were nowhere in sight – Chat wouldn’t be able to hold her off on his own much longer. “Yeah, you go ahead and do that.”

Nathanael almost growled at her, in a very out of character way from what she knew of him, and moved to block her path to the door, fire in his eyes. She growled right back. “Nathanael, **move!** ”

He didn’t even flinch – she might have been impressed weren’t she in such a hurry. “Why must you be so difficult? Queen Bee-”

“Queen Bee is expected in battle right now!” She finally hissed at him, infuriated; he seemed hell bent on keeping her there, and she was getting more and more frustrated by the second. She watched his eyes widen in recognition and looked around to make sure no one else had heard her, but there were only four other students in the room, a younger group who’d huddled together in the corner farthest away from them. Satisfied that at least no one else had heard her reluctant half-confession, Chloé narrowed her eyes before stepping closer and jabbing a finger into the artist’s chest. “So I suggest you move out of my damn way.”

He stepped to the side obediently, mouth parted in shock, and she stared him down for a couple of seconds before exhaling sharply and moving past him, jolting up to a sprint the second she was outside the room. She still wasn’t quick enough to escape the soft “Be careful” that echoed behind her.

* * *

 

The next day, when she opened her locker in the morning, there was a folded sheet of paper lying on top of her history book. She opened it very slowly, almost reluctantly so, only to find a sketch of Queen Bee, her foot stomping down on Dynamite’s chest and a triumphant smile on her face. It was small and completely black and white, except the bright yellow of her suit and her hair, which highlighted her figure and made her look as if she was illuminating the rest of the much more faded background; it made her look beautiful. Her lips parted in shock as she traced the letters on the bottom of the drawing.

_I know I didn’t really give you much choice in the matter… but I’m glad you trust me with your secret._

_-NK_

**Author's Note:**

> comments are love <3


End file.
